


Inexplicable

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Day, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: No había nada tan cierto como que nunca se estaba completamente preparado para algo. Koutarou había confirmado la certeza de esa premisa muchas veces durante su vida, sin embargo, nada se comparaba al ahora.





	Inexplicable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Unexplainable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825476) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper)



> Esto fue escrito para el concurso de drabbles para el BokuAka Day (y para la BokuAka Wedding) del grupo de Facebook Haikyuu Yaoi. Estoy tan feliz por cómo me ha quedado que decidí publicarlo aquí ♥

No había nada tan cierto como que nunca se estaba completamente preparado para algo. Se podía llegar a creerlo, pero en el momento se descubría la verdad. Esto no quiere decir nada malo, solo advierte la posible aparición de una reacción más fuerte de lo esperado.

Koutarou había confirmado la certeza de esa premisa muchas veces durante su vida. Por más que estudiara o que alguien intentara enseñarle el contenido, nunca estaba del todo listo para un examen. Por más prácticas prolongadas que casi nadie soportaba que tuviera, algo de nerviosismo seguía en pie junto a él en el estadio. Por más seguro de los sentimientos de ambos que estuviera, pedirle que saliera con él ese día agitó a su corazón como nunca —y la respuesta positiva estuvo a punto de dejarlos sin cuerdas vocales y sin tímpanos—; algo similar ocurrió cuando le propuso matrimonio. Sin embargo, nada se comparaba al ahora.

Sí, muchos le habían contado —fuera por experiencia propia o por repetición de lo que otros también afirmaban— que el sentimiento que lo llenaría en esos segundos era indescriptible, abrumador, imposible de comparar. Les creía; por supuesto que no debía ser la menor cosa y por supuesto que debía ser deslumbrante, mas la impresión que todos vieron en él en ese instante delató que Keiji había hecho su aparición en la ceremonia. Y claro, como buenos curiosos que eran los demás por naturaleza, cada mirada se posó en la persona que le había causado tal expresión de cuerpo completo.

Ya sabía que se había enamorado de un hombre hermoso, muchos le tenían celos simplemente por eso, pero jamás pararía de sorprenderse con su encanto. Hoy había algo en especial que lo hacía lucir aún más bello, más de lo que recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez. Quizás era la suave brisa que intentaba desordenar su peinado sin éxitos mayores que algunas sutiles ondulaciones en las puntas. Tal vez eran las flores colocadas a los extremos de las filas de asientos las que le brindaban ese aire de frescura relajante. Podía ser algo tan sencillo como que el traje que estaba usando resaltara cada uno de sus atributos de una manera que debía ser lo más cercano a la perfección en la Tierra —o, al menos, a su propia definición de la palabra—, o como sus mismas emociones absorbiendo lo mejor del presente.

Fuera lo que fuera, el ruidoso Koutarou no estaba preparado para enmudecer hasta en su mente por la sensación tan inefable de la que ya le habían advertido. No significó algo negativo; el sentimiento que se apoderó de él hasta que Keiji llegó a su lado fue la felicidad más pura y gratificante de su existencia… No, la segunda. El primer lugar lo ganó el intercambio de anillos con dedos temblorosos de alegría, el símbolo del lazo inquebrantable que desde esa tarde los uniría oficialmente frente a todos los que les deseaban prosperidad por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
